Feared
by Black Orca
Summary: HaliAir — "Dia menderita Agliophobia." Halilintar merasa ia adalah kakak sulung yang menyebabkan penyakit mental adiknya tercipta. / Mind to RnR? / complete!
1. Chapter 1

Air, memang pendiam. Bahkan suaranya hanya ada ketika mengajakku makan, tidur atau apapun yang merupakan kalimat perintah.

Hingga ketika aku mengajak temanku yang memang hobi membaca teori penyakit mental hadir pada rumahku.

"Halilintar, kau tidak merasa janggal dengan adikmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia pendiam."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kugelengkan kepalaku kemudian. Kurasa adikku normal saja.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak awal."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berdecak.

"Sebagai kakak kamu tidak tahu, kalau dia menderita penyakit **agliophobia**?"

-oOo-

 **Feared**

BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios

HaliAir; sibling, not as brotherly love

.

.

.

Dedicated for challenge **Mental Disorder**

.

.

.

-oOo-

" _Dia menderita Agliophobia."_

Tubuhku kubaringkan pada sofa besar. Kepala kusandarkan, mengadah melihat langit-langit ruang tamu.

Aku tidak tahu ternyata adikku benar-benar mengidap penyakit mental.

Temanku; Fang, mendeskripsikan bagaimana penderita penyakit agliophobia. Katanya, seseorang pengidap penyakit tersebut memiliki ketakutan untuk bersosialisasi karena takut terluka.

"Dia cenderung akan diam untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia takkan juga bertutur jahat. Agliophobia itu penyakit mental dimana penderitanya ketakutan akan sesuatu yang dapat melukai fisik dan emosinya."

"Dia diam karena juga tidak mau dikatakan apapun? Begitu?"

Anggukan kecil dari Fang.

"Kau 'kan kakaknya, kenapa tidak mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dulu?"

"Haruskah?"

"Memang siapa lagi yang dapat mengajaknya bicara, selain kamu sendiri? Siapa tahu dia mau memberitahu apa alasan ia ketakutan."

Kamu tidak mengerti, Fang...

Kalau katamu penyakit mental itu diderita adikku, berarti penyebab ia mengidap juga...

Karena aku.

-oOo-

Kalau diingat-ingat mengapa aku mengatakan penyebabnya adalah aku, aku dahulu adalah sosok kakak yang cukup kejam juga suka berbicara blak-blakkan.

Aku mempunyai adik lainnya, yaitu Taufan, Gempa, dan Api. Hidup kami berantakan meski bersaudara satu darah. Aku, sebagai kakak pertama mereka; merasa dipojokkan oleh adik-adikku sendiri karena mereka tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku. Tidak jarang kadang aku beradu main tangan dengan beberapa dari mereka, padahal awalnya hanya saling perang mulut.

Aku sudah biasa dibenci.

Dan aku juga sudah biasa menjadi karakter antagonis.

Usia Air memang saat itu masih bocah untuk mengerti segala apa yang terjadi pada konflik keluarga kami. Tapi aku tertawa, karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana asal mula perperangan antar saudara kandung ini terjadi.

Mereka tidak tahan dengan kekuasaanku, yang selalu menegur mereka ketika mereka berbuat suatu kesalahan dalam satu atap. Gempa dari usia awal remaja, sudah sering bermain keluar rumah mengunjungi tetangga. Taufan juga, dan kadang ia bisa membawa lawan jenisnya masuk rumah dengan wajah gonta-ganti tiap harina. Api sering menyinggahi rental _playstation_ untuk berkumpul bersama gengnya.

Ketika salah satu dari adikku pulang, konflik selalu ada dan selalu ada aku terlibat.

Yang membuatku berpikir Air memiliki penyakit mental, karena kemungkinan ia trauma.

Trauma dengan perselisihan keluarga kami yang sampai sekarang tidak kunjung harmonis.

-oOo-

Aku membeli nasi lemak pada luar rumah. Satu bungkus kutarh pada atas piring yang telah kuambil, satunya lagi masih kubiarkan dalam kantong plastik. Bungkus kubuka, dan aroma bumbunya b=menyeruak. Membuat hidungku gatal dan lidahku mengecap.

"Air! Kakak sudah belikan makanan!"

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari tangga penghubung lantai dasar dan dua. Tidak berapa lama, kudapati sosok laki-laki dengan iris biru laut muncul dari ambang pintu masuk ke dapur. Ia menghampiri meja makan dimana aku duduk.

"Ambil piringnya sendiri."

Ia mengangguk. Langkahnya menuju rak piring dan mengambil satu piring plastik disana.

Kadang aku suka jengkel dengan kebiasaan adikku yang hobi menyendiri bersama laptopnya jika tidak ada keperluan kerja, makan, atau belanja. Hidupnya enak banget. Makanan selalu aku yang membelikan. Kadang pakaian juga aku membelikan. Syukur rumah ini adalah peninggalan dari almarhum ibu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah tertekan ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga jika masih hidup dalam rumah kontrakan.

Air duduk di sebelahku dan membuka bungkus nasinya juga. Tujuh menit berlalu tanpa suara.

"Air, kamu bisa tidak... untuk sekali-kali bicara?"

Ia masih melanjutkan suapan sendoknya. Kepalaku terasa sesak menahan kesal.

"Temanku bilang kamu itu perlu sering bicara. Berbaur jika takut bicara."

Air meletakkan sendoknya. Ia bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Aku menghela napas kecil.

Bagaimana cara untuk bisa bicara baik-baik, bahkan kepada adikku sendiri?

 **-Tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

Jika aku sudah repot akan sesuatu, mulutku memang tidak bisa kuhentikan untuk berkoar-koar. Yang kupikirkan, hal yang membuatku terganggu harus segera dibereskan sebelum menjadi parah. Biar mukaku cuek begini, aku adalah orang yang juga bisa khawatir akan masa depan.

Tapi Air memang orang yang tidak suka ambil pusing. Dia cinta damai. Hanya yang kukenal sejak kecil, dia adalah orang yang selalu menjauhi hal tertekan.

Sedikit mirip dengan Api. Hanya fisik yang membedakan mereka. Sejak dulu, Air terkena penyakit dimana ia tidak bisa berdiri lama. Perutnya akan terasa perih untuk itu.

Jika Api melampiaskan rasa tertekan dengan meminjam sepeda tanpa izin menuju rental, maka Air melampiaskan rasa stressnya dengan tidur.

Aku mengira ia diam karena malas berbicara. Efek dari penyakit biasanya menular pada anggota tubuh yang lain, bukan? Rata-rata orang yang punya tubuh cacat atau sakit tubuh lebih suka berbaring. Menurutku, begitu.

"Aglio...phobia..."

Aku meletakkan sendok juga garpu perak pada piring. Kuberanjak dari kursi, mencuci perabotan makan sendiri, beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki juga wajah, kemudian tidur.

-oOo-

Sebagai kakak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik bungsuku yang baru lulus sekolah tertinggi menjadi pengangguran. Dia harus bisa membuat tabungan untuk jenjang kuliah nanti. Aku tidak bisa selamanya membiayai taraf kehidupan dia.

Aku dan dia bekerja pada satu naungan kantor. Aku jelas dalam jabatan tertinggi karena aku cukup lama melamar. Sedang dia baru dua bulan bersamaku.

Aku sebagai supervisor pada suatu _marketing_ , sedang dia hanya _cleaning service_.

Kuyakin dia sedikit gengsi menerima pekerjaan tersebut awalnya. Penyakitnya dipicu jumlah gaji yang lebih kecil dariku, pasti sempat membuatnya memalingkan wajah sebelum kupaksa untuk melamar.

Tapi keajaiban apa yang membuatnya mau-mau saja menerima.

"Kalian kakak adik bukan? Kenapa kalian seakan tidak bicara sering?"

Rekan kerjaku kadang menanyakan kejaanggalan diantara kami berulang-ulang.. hanya dengusan kecil sebagai jawaban awalku.

"Dia orangnya pendiam," alasanku. Beberapa orang yang bertanya hal yang sama, saat kuberi alasan tersebut langsung manggut-manggut mengerti.

Yah, aku tidak mau terlihat mencolok bahwa aku ogah-ogahan dengan keadaan adikku sendiri. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus memperhatikan kegiatannya.

-oOo-

Sepulang kerja, kami pulang bersama untuk sampai pada rumah. Mungkin hawa kami saat diluar tampak hangat. Air terus berdempetan denganku. Ia tidak suka terlihat di depan oleh kawan kerjaku.

Bila sampai di rumah, lain lagi sudah. Dia langsung menghampiri kamar tidurnya untuk melepas penat juga pikiran. Atau saja, dia mulai sibuk kembali dengan 'dunianya'.

Sejak kuingat peringatan Fang akan dia, kurasa aku harus mengambil tindakan kali ini. Aku berani untuk naik tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tampak Air tengah mengetik di depan sebuah laptopnya sendiri. Masih bermain-main dengan dunia dia sendiri.

Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Kuhampiri dia, mengambil salah satu bantal kepunyaannya lalu memukuli bidangnya tepat di kepala Air begitu keras. Nyaris ia terhuyung menimpa barang elektronik miliknya. Namun berterima kasihlah pada posisi dia yang sudah duduk bersila.

Dia melengok, ingin menyahut. Namun aku sudah main sembur terlebih dahulu.

"Kayak apa nanti kalau kau jadi suami?! Bukannya menafkahi istri, kau bakal mampus kalah bersaing mencari pekerjaan baik!"

Dia diam. Reaksi yang sudah kuprediksi.

"Coba berbaur sedikit! Buang laptopmu! Buang semua kebiasaan burukmu! Cobalah untuk mencari pekerjaan!"

Dia menggeleng. Dan hal tersebut sempat meredakan bibirku untuk mengoceh.

"Dan... kau tidak mungkin selamanya bakal di duniamu selamanya. Ingat, kita laki-laki harus bisa berusaha keras bekerja."

"Kak, aku saja belum kuliah. Aku punya masa depan."

Balasannya membuatku terhenyak.

"Aku mau meneruskan impianku. Aku sudah berusaha menahan segala omelan kakak. Tapi kakak selalu merasa rumah ini harus kakak kendalikan. Sebenarnya aku mau keluar dari rumah, tapi aku mencari bekal..."

"Bekal untuk hidup susah?"

Bibirnya bergetar ketika diapit. Ia mendongak langsung, "KAKAK JANGAN ANGGAP PALING HEBAT DEH! LIHAT 'KAN KAK TAUFAN, KAK GEMPA, SAMA KAK API GAK PERNAH DI RUMAH GEGARA KAKAK? SEKARANG MEREKA BERKELUARGA. KAKAK DUDA. AKU MASIH PERJAKA. AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA PANTAS DAPAT WARISAN IBU!"

Emosi Air meledak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Air begitu murka padaku dengan ucapan senonh sampai seperti itu.

"AKU BAKAL KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! KAK API PASTI MENERIMAKU! TAPI APA, AKU MASIH BERTAHAN KARENA KAKAK BAKAL SENDIRI!"

"YA SUDAH KE RUMAH DIA SEKARANG!"

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Aku gak mau serumah dengan kakak lagi!"

Dia lekas bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dihampirinya cepat lemari pakaian, untuk memunguti semua yang ada disana ke dalam sebuah koper yang akan ia keluarkan nantinya. Semua barang ia tumpuk di depan lemari tersebut.

Aku tidak kuasa menahan amarahku. Semua membenciku. Semua mengangggapku serakah karena menarik harta warisan orangtua kami.

Bahkan Air, adik yang kuanggap baik juga bisa marah.

" _Dia menderita agliophobia."_

APANYA TRAUMA BEGITUAN? Dia bisa membantahku, bahkan sekarang dia nekad untuk minggat.

"Mati saja kau sana!"

Kutarik laptop yang masih menyala milik Air itu, kemudian melambungkannya dengan cara membanting tepat ke arah kepala Air.

Kedua matanya tampak terbelalak kaget. Ekspresi ketakutan yang besar kudapat saat laptop dari tanganku melayang menuju tempatnya.

 **=end=**

A/N: Silakan menerka apa jadinya. SIlakan kreasikan plottwitst kalian di review~ Maaf untuk update yang lama :"v


End file.
